


Days of Youth

by Shihanne



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihanne/pseuds/Shihanne
Summary: Takeru finds himself lucky enough to be attending the same high school as Daisuke, and considers how to get closer to him now that they have more one-on-one time.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Days of Youth

April 2004.

Takeru sat in the seat of the entrance ceremony, wearing a fresh and clean uniform, staring in front of him at the multitudes of people around him. Scanning around, his eyes finally landed on the head of a boy with messy brown hair, clearly not very well-groomed even on this first day of school.

Smirking to himself, Takeru tried to lean over and wave, but since he was sitting far enough ahead of him, he didn’t notice – and there was no way Takeru would be able to get his attention without causing a scene in the middle of the ceremony. Eventually, Daisuke turned around morosely and finally caught eye of Takeru – and, seeing him wave quietly at him, gave a bemused _the heck?_ look at him before turning back to the front.

His mission only somewhat accomplished, Takeru took it in stride.

_Well, it was worth a shot._

* * *

“Daisuke-kun~!”

Takeru sat down with his food tray across from Daisuke, who looked up at him and nodded.

“Hey.”

“What’s that, aren’t you happier to see me?”

“The hell do you mean by that?”

Takeru laughed at him, which only made Daisuke’s brow furrow further.

“I’m just saying, it’s nice that we get to go to the same school, right?” Takeru’s smile remained perfectly plastered on his face. “It’d be lonely if we had to be with complete strangers all of the time, but at least we can hang out, right?”

“What, are you lonely because Hikari-chan’s not here? If you wanna meet up with her so bad, you don’t _have_ to do it at school.”

“What does Hikari-chan have to do with this?”

“ _You_ tell me.”

The only response Takeru could make to Daisuke’s nonsensical answer was an awkward laugh. “Well, let’s have a wonderful three years.”

Daisuke raised his eyebrow so high it looked like it might shoot up his forehead, and sighed. “Whatever you say.”

He adjusted the goggles around his neck and started eating. Takeru laughed awkwardly again, and started digging into his own plate.

* * *

Having fetched their partners from the computer room – this time unfortunately tended by strangers, since they no longer had anyone in the computer club as connections – the two headed back to Odaiba after school.

“So are you joining the soccer club?” said Takeru, trying to make small talk.

“Of course I am. If I don’t keep it up, I’m gonna fall behind, after all,” said Daisuke. “I’m guessing you’re joining basketball?”

“I’m thinking about it. Still on the fence. I like playing, but I’m wondering if I should have a change of pace.”

“Huh.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds, and Takeru realized that he was going to have to prod harder if he wanted to keep the conversation going.

“But, Daisuke-kun,” he quickly added, “your specialty’s in soccer, so I’m glad to hear you’re keeping it up.”

“You trying to say Daisuke’s not versatile?!” said Chibimon, from Daisuke’s arms.

“Nothing like that, I’m just saying~!” Takeru laughed cheerfully again. Daisuke, seeing this, made a little _hmph_ and sighed.

“Well, it sucks that I gotta be back at square one…I was finally a regular back in middle school, but that’s not gonna cut it here…”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” said Takeru. “The Daisuke-kun I know will be able to pull it off.”

“Just don’t kick the ball straight into the referee’s face like you did a few months ago!” said Patamon, chiming in from on top of Takeru’s head.

“Oh, shut up!”

Daisuke’s face crumpled into a pout.

Takeru, seeing this, could only think – _ah, it’s terrible, but it really is cute when he does that._

He smiled cheerfully at him yet again, while Daisuke simply seemed more and more confused at the mixed signals.

* * *

At the end of the day, back in his bedroom, Takeru lay on his bed with Patamon looking down over him from the rail.

“So what did you think?”

“Hmm…” said Takeru, sighing. He turned around and looked at his cell phone on the desk.

“I was looking forward to finally getting to spend more proper time with Daisuke-kun, but now that it’s finally happening, it’s hard to come up with things to talk about when everyone else isn’t filling things in. I feel like I messed up a few times there, too…”

“Man, why does Daisuke have to be like that?” said Patamon, petulantly. “It’s like every time you try to say something nice, it just floats right over his head.”

Takeru laughed lightly to himself.

It was true – everything he said, Daisuke often had a tendency to assume the worst of or take the wrong way. Yet Takeru had to admit that he wasn’t really helping the situation – every time he tried to say something straightforward, the temptation to tease Daisuke overtook him, and in the end everything came out as a bundle of mixed signals.

“Well,” said Takeru, “if he weren’t like that…it wouldn’t be the Daisuke-kun I like so much.”

Indeed.

Straightforward, simple-minded…honest.

Someone whose thoughts and feelings were open and apparent to him.

That was Daisuke.

* * *

The days passed. Every day, they met up from their separate classes and had lunch together. Grateful that Daisuke still seemed to have no problems with having his company for lunch, Takeru continued to push his luck further, hoping to finally have a consistent thread of conversation.

“Well, if you’re worried,” said Daisuke, “there’s no reason you shouldn’t try it out.” He stuffed a wad of rice into his mouth and waved his other hand. “No harm in seeing if you like it, and then if it doesn’t work out you can try another club. Like, what, literature?”

“Something like that,” said Takeru, still with a light smile on his face.

“Is there even a literature club here? Well, I’m pretty sure there is. If there’s not, maybe try making one.”

“If I tried to make one, I’d need members.” Takeru put a finger to his chin. “Hm, if I made one, maybe you could join, Daisuke-kun?”

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and snorted, making a wry smile. “Me? Join a literature club? Do you know who you’re even _talking_ to?”

Takeru laughed.

It was the first time Takeru had actually felt the conversation had gone without a hitch.

* * *

Takeru nervously hung around the basketball court, feeling very out of place. At a time like this, usually Hikari or someone else would have been around to watch, but this time he felt very alone – a single first-year, in the middle of a bunch of strangers.

He looked back at the bleachers and saw Patamon under one of them, waving a hand. He waved back at him and turned to face his seniors again.

In the end, though, he was still unable to snap himself into it, and was only paying half-attention. After a while, he started looking around in his antsiness – until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw none other than Daisuke, with Chibimon in tow.

Back when they had been in middle school, there had been days when Daisuke, Hikari, and Miyako had come to watch – with them coming as a group to support him. He wouldn’t have begrudged Daisuke for not doing the same now that the group wasn’t available anymore, but here he was.

Daisuke, seeing Takeru look back at him, smiled and waved at him.

Takeru waved back cheerfully, and turned to look at his seniors. If Daisuke was going to be here, he knew he’d have to make a good show of it – especially since they were probably going to be talking about it together on the way home.

_Yeah, I’m looking forward to the next three years._

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some plotting out of which of the 02 group would go to different high schools (I found the idea that they'd all go to the same school to be a bit too unrealistic), and for various reasons (which I swear had nothing to do with the ship), I ended up with Daisuke and Takeru in the same school...so I came up with the idea for this fic on a whim and banged it out in two hours.
> 
> On top of this being a random brain worm, I feel that this one's a bit rough around the edges considering that I'm much less experienced with these two than I am with Ken and Miyako, but we've all got to start somewhere, and this is a ship that I'd definitely like to write for more often. This is especially because I don't have a lot of experience writing Takeru in particular, so it's good practice for the future!


End file.
